Never Gonna Admit It
by 96thPerson
Summary: Because even if Elsword got used to it and had said, "I love you," right there, he'd never admit it in words. Chung confessing in a less-than-verbal way. Part two: "I just can't tell you. You could die." I guess it's time for a confession. PwP, ElswordxChung, Fluff, AishaxAllegro and RavenxRena in part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chung - Shooting Guardian (fifteen)

Elsword - Sheath Knight (fifteen)

Rena - Combat Ranger (unknown age)

Raven - Weapon Taker (twenty-six)

Aisha - Battle Magician (almost seventeen)

Eve - Code Exotic (unknown age)

God, okay those ages are so fucked up, I would have made them older, but I feel like any older and they would have been in their third job classes. Actually, I sort of do this age-basing thing off of another story, where each advance was two years. So yeah. This is just basically about Chung refusing to admit his feelings to Elsword verbally, I guess XD It... Maybe has an angsty undertone? Idk.

There's a Stylenny reference in here, can you find it :3?

* * *

Chung would never admit it. He'd never admit to the dreams, to the obsession, to the constant sparring, to the staring, he'd never admit to anything. He'd never admit to Elsword, never ever, how much he was in love.

He constantly stared, he wouldn't be surprised if the others had noticed. They were perceptive, but Elsword... Elsword was blunt as a brick. He'd never notice, even if he was slapped in the face with a giant warning. He'd never notice the "accidental" brushes, and how they were less than accidental. He'd never notice how Chung practically begged him to take off his shirt while they were sparring, and he'd never notice the messy sheets after a dream.

"Chung."

Chung blinked, staring up at the enticing red eyes of the Sheath Knight above him, his hair down and his shirt hanging around his shoulders, the black sleeve still on. "Hey, you listenin' to me?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just spacing off there for a second." The Guardian replied, shaking his head. He could feel his face heating up slightly. "What's up?"

"I think we're done sparring for today, Aisha just called for lunch and I'm starving!" Elsword responded, pulling away and tying his hair up, before stretching his arms over his head. He sheathed Cornwell and then watched the sheath disappear from view before grabbing his sword from it's spot on the floor. Chung followed suit, tucking his Silver Shooter away into the Destroyer, and then following his red-headed friend. He had to jog to catch up to the other teen as they neared the house, where the smell of beef, rice, and cabbage wafted to their nostrils.

"No weapons at the table!" Rena called, bringing out two more plates to the table. Eve clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, saying a quiet, "Thank you, Rena." and taking a few small bites. Aisha made an appreciative humming sound and dug in, practically yelling, "Thanks, Rena!"

Raven smiled and sat after pulling the chair out for the Elf. The two were such an item, it was just adorable to watch as she thanked him and he sat down. Chung smiled, heading to the table and pulling out a chair. Elsword was already done with his food by the time Chung took his first few bites, and he and Aisha were both getting thirds by the time he was done with his first bowl. It had become something of a contest, and by the time they were done with their fifth plates, it was so close they settled for a tie.

"I'm gonna eat more than you at dinner!" Aisha vowed, getting up to put away her plates. Elsword scoffed, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, right, you'll only get fatter- Ow!"

"Why you! I am NOT fat!" Aisha yelled, punching his head. He jerked forward, rubbing the small bump that was forming. "Hey! Not cool! I'll get you back for that!"

"You have to catch me first you fatty-fat-fatty!" Aisha yelled, and took off up the stairs. Elsword was out of his chair in an instant, chasing the girl as she laughed at him.

Rena smiled at them and rested her hand on her hip. "Those two are such a handful!"

"Just like real kids." Raven chuckled. "It's hard to believe that she's almost seventeen sometimes."

Chung couldn't help the giggle. He couldn't believe that she was nearly seventeen either. He also couldn't believe that Elsword was fifteen, and said red-head was still mocking him about how he was younger. "I can't believe you're younger than him."

"Eh? Yeah, sometimes I feel like I'm the older one myself." Chung laughed, watching Aisha run back down the stairs. As she ran to the door past the table and behind the kitchen, the one to outside, she yelled, "Don't tell him I came here!"

Raven nodded, counting down on his fingers as Elsword ran downstairs. "Which way did she go?!"

"Why are you asking us? She was upstairs last we checked." Raven replied with a smirk. Elsword huffed and turned, running to the door. "Tell me if you see her, okay?!"

* * *

After Aisha had returned with Elsword on her heels, he had tackled her to the floor and proceeded to tickle her till she was gasping for breath and he was laughing too. If it weren't for the hair colors, one could have sworn they were siblings from the way they acted, it was adorable.

For some reason, Chung found himself a little jealous. He was fine with them having a sibling relationship, and he knew that Elsword acted like that with everyone, but he was jealous because Aisha got to spend allot of time with the boy in a more-than-friends type of atmosphere. Maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he caught the other boy staring at her with a longing gaze sometimes. It was just him, Aisha had said so when he had asked. And even if she and Elsword did end up together, he'd still never admit how jealous or head-over-heels he was.

He'd never tell the other boy.

After dinner, Chung sat with the gang and partook in a friendly game of Slap Jack that ended with Elsword betting his last ED coin, Aisha and Chung laughing at his face as he lost all his money to Rena, and Raven's face as said Elf beat him as well. Elsword sighed angrily and excused himself, only to come back down a second later covered in blue, orange, and green paint. "Aisha, I am going to murder you." He hissed at the girl as he stormed off to the baths. There was silence for a few seconds after the door slammed, and then Aisha burst out laughing. "Serves him right!"

Chung didn't stick around to listen to her get scolded. He wandered to the kitchen where he snagged a cookie from one of the many jars, and then retired to his room. After reading a book for twenty minutes, he went back downstairs and noticed that everyone minus Elsword was playing a friendly game of Go-Fish, so he joined in.

Finally, he returned to his room, bidding the others good night. Another few things he'd never admit was that Eve had a pretty smile, Rena was a the best gambler in the world, Raven would be a great father, and Aisha had a nice laugh. As he entered his room, he had to do a quick double take at his bed.

"E-elsword!"

"Eh? Oh, hey Chung. I kinda crashed on your bed for a while cuz Aisha booby trapped my room and I was kinda caught in her paint bucket trap... I hope you don't mind?"

"Y-yeah, I saw." Chung couldn't help but stare at the other teen's toned muscles, his tan skin that caught the light from the candle, his- Why the hell was he shirtless anyway? And who's pants were those?!

"Chung, are you alright?" The red-head asked, jumping off the bed and walking over. Chung caught a whiff of his scent, why did he smell like peach blossom? It wasn't the soap, was it? "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Did you take a shower?"

"No shit!" He grinned. "But I had to borrow some of Rena's soap so I smell like peaches. I should have asked you or Raven." Elsword explained, wrinkling his nose. "The smell's not bad, it's just bad on guys and- Hey, your face is red! I thought you said you were okay."

"O-oh is it?" Chung asked, covering his mouth and cheeks with one hand. "It's pretty hot in here, isn't it?"

Elsword pulled back and blinked obliviously. "No, not really. I think it's pretty breezy and the window isn't even open, we should close the door."

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's up to you." Chung replied, pulling his scarf off his neck. He had returned his armor to the Guardian Stone way before dinner had started and was simply donned in a black shirt and pants. "So, are you going to take the bed?"

"Eh, you could, unless you want both of us to sleep on it." Elsword shrugged, looking around the quaint room. Chung stumbled slightly as he walked staring at his friend. "Wh-what? As in- Together?"

"Well, yeah, don't people kinda do that?" He asked, staring at Chung again. "Are you sure you're alright? You're acting really strange."

"We-well... I'm just feeling a little tired right now, let's just go to sleep now?" Chung asked, faking a smile. Elsword raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Okay then. If you really insist."

Awkwardly, they crawled into the bed and arranged themselves, Elsword giving him many strange glances. Chung couldn't help it, he was resisting pulling the boy closer by his hips, kissing his neck and leaving marks, burying his face in his hair and just smelling him... "Hey, Chung."

Blue eyes met red as Elsword glared at his friend. "What are you doing?"

"... What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you know exactly what I mean." Elsword hissed, eyes narrowing even more. "Move your hand."

Chung glanced down and snapped his hand back, gasping an apology. When had he rested his hand on the other teens hip, and when had it slid back...?

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off. You've been acting really weird lately, now tell me why." The red-head demanded, never taking his eyes off Chung. "Now."

"I-I've just-" Chung stuttered, blushing red. He'd never admit it, never, never, never- "I-I..."

"You what? Come one, spill. I want to know what's wrong, maybe I can help you." Elsword offered, his eyes softening a bit.

Chung was silent. He could feel his inhibition slowly slipping away, Elsword was just too enticing, his close proximity was just too much... "I'm sorry."

He pounced the other teen, hovering over him and staring into his surprised eyes. As he opened his mouth to ask, Chung covered it with a harsh kiss, holding one shoulder and the other wrist to keep him still. Slowly, Elsword ceased struggling and relaxed, blinking his eyes open to half-lidded as Chung pulled away. He was blushing harshly, and he was sure the other teen could see it in the dark. "Wh-What-"

Chung said nothing, merely captured his lips again and cupped his cheek with his hand tenderly. He slid it down the other teen's neck, resting it on his chest where he could feel the red-head's erratic heart beat under his skin. "Ch-chung, wai-"

Another chaste kiss to silence him. Obviously Chung didn't want to talk, perhaps he didn't trust his voice at all. Elsword would have stayed quiet, except that the blonde was making it impossible to, from the way he was teasing his neck and chest. Elsword tangled his fingers in the blonde's shirt, moaning quietly as Chung let out an exhale over one of the hardened and paused his actions. "Wait, Chung, what are you doing?"

His question was greeted with silence. Elsword blinked at his friend, still holding his shirt tightly. "Chu-"

He blushed and scampered away from the hands on his hips, blushing harder as his pants slid down his thighs. He held Chung's shoulders and pushed lightly, whispering, "Wait, don't do this..."

He was greeted by silence again, and sighed tiredly. At least Chung had stopped, maybe he could brush this off as being drunk and his friend wouldn't remember- Warm lips and a rough tongue enveloped his dick, and he tossed his head back to scream, but nothing came out. He flopped back on the bed, nearly hitting his head on the frame as two fingers entered his body, followed quickly by a third. He squirmed under Chung's teasing, the fingers brushing past his prostate and earning a gasp. Elsword bit his fingers, holding his wrist as he felt warmth pooling in the base of his stomach, tears leaking from his wide eyes. He couldn't hold it, but he wasn't about to tell the other boy he was gonna cum, not this fast...

A quiet moan tore from his throat as he came, more tears rushing from his eyes. Chung swallowed every last drop, pulling his fingers out from Elsword's stretched hole. "W-wait, Chung, I-" Elsword started, staring at his friend's eyes. The look in them was so hard to read, but he swore he saw something akin to regret. "Chung...?"

Said blonde pulled him closer by his hips, in a way so his back faced the boy's chest and he couldn't see. Elsword's hand flew to Chung's thigh as he lined up with his entrance, pausing all movement for a second. "No, no, wait, I-I'm not- Augh!"

His scream was short, but he bit his tongue hard enough that it started bleeding. Chung held his waist with one hand, tilting his chin up with the other so he could leave a mark on his neck. Elsword couldn't stop the tears, nor could he push Chung out of himself. All he could do was take it, and hope that it wouldn't be as painful as he had heard it was.

Chung started moving, pinching a nipple and pumping in time with his thrusts, earning another moan. It wasn't as quiet as the ones before, but still quiet enough not to be heard by the occupants of the other rooms. Though his mind was screaming at him to stop it, to push Chung away and run, his body was acting so differently. The pain was fading into something more pleasurable, and though he didn't want to admit it, the hand that was teasing his dick was starting to feel good. Elsword panted, attempting to regain his breath but to no avail as Chung pounded into him harder and faster. The red-head almost screamed, falling forward as Chung found his prostate and started slamming into him faster than ever.

"Ch-chu-ng, I'm- Nggh, mn, Chung- A little more, I'm almost-" He moaned, resting on his forearms. Not even his voice was working with him, his head was shrieking at him now, saying, "Stop it, get him out of you!" but he didn't want to. "I-I'm gonna- Chung, ah!"

He buried his face in the pillow and screamed, the pillow muffling his cry and drying the tears on his face. Chung pulled out, softly kissing his lower back and collapsing to the bed, where he dragged Elsword down and pulled him into a tight embrace.

No matter what happened, even if he had just fucked Elsword senseless, he'd never admit it.

* * *

The next morning, Elsword awoke after a quick, five-minute nap. He hadn't slept the night before, he was too busy trying to pry Chung from his body and a million thoughts and questions ran in his mind. Finally, after adjusting a few pillows in his place, he got off the bed and pulled his pants off, hissing at the pain in his lower body and back. He limped down the stairs to the lobby of the inn, where only Rena, Aisha, and Raven were sitting, steaming mugs in their hands.

"Guys! Chung and I just had sex!" Elsword yelled, bursting into the room. If it weren't for Aisha spitting her drink across the room and into Raven's face, it would have been dead silent. "You what?!"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but I have the mark on my neck to prove it and I'm really sore and confused and he's still asleep and I-" Elsword spoke, motioning to a million things at once. He showed no signs of calming down until Raven walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Elsword, calm down. Sit down, have something to drink, we'll listen."

The red-head sighed, but sat in one of the chairs next to Aisha and across from Rena, cringing at the pain in his body. Aisha quickly left and came back with a mug of hot cocoa, handing it to him and asking, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm really confused. I mean..." He bit his lip, everything felt so awkward. "I kinda just got screwed by my best friend, I don't even know what to feel."

"Well, what do you feel right now?" Rena asked, tucking her legs up next to her thighs. "Name some emotions, as many as you want to."

"Um... Well, confusion is a given... Uh, scared, a little angry... Maybe a bit happy, though?" He replied, blushing slightly. "I don't know what to feel, that was really straightforward if that was a confession."

"Think about it for a second: Has he been acting strange around you at all? Face getting red allot, avoiding you more often?" Rena asked again, taking a sip from her mug. Elsword eyed her oddly. "What are you, psychic? You're taking this awfully calm..."

"Don't worry, I'd be plenty freaked if I were you." Raven said, taking a drink from his cup. "But we're acting calm because you need something like that right now. I can see you're on the edge of breaking down, I'm kind of surprised you're not stuttering."

Elsword put a hand to his lips quickly, asking, "I should be stuttering? Uh- Anyway, he was acting kind of strange. And he always seemed to be nervous around me, plus he stared allot and got super red during breaks when we sparred..."

Aisha couldn't help her giggle. "I know what's wrong~"

"You do?! What is it?!" Elsword demanded, leaning on the edge of the chair. Aisha giggled again. "Look at you, all curious. I'll tell you if you promise never to eat my desserts ever again."

"Cross my heart, you can kill me if I do." He replied without hesitance. "I want to know."

"Okay then~ He's in love with you~!" She sing-songed, practically ecstatic that he'd never eat her food again. Elsword couldn't help the surprised face, nor the blush as he yelled, "He WHAT?!"

"He's in love with you. Do you want me to spell it out for you? Here, H-E-apostrophy-S space I-N space L-O-" She started, but Elsword cut her off with, "No, nonono, no, that's not what I mean. How can he be in love with me? We haven't even known each other that long, and I'm not really sure I... L-love him back..."

Rena and Raven exchanged glances, and she caught his attention. "Well, what do you feel towards Chung in general right now?"

"U-um..." Elsword started, staring at the floor. "I-I don't really know, I haven't thought about it..."

"Well, think. Are you upset? Happy? Do you want to avoid him, or do you want to see him again?" Rena asked, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Elsword bit his lip lightly, thinking. What did he want to do? Truthfully, he was kind of happy, but at the same time... "I-I guess... Angry at him, I wish he'd have said something instead of going right at it... But I don't want to avoid him, in fact I think I'm a little happy that he... Argh, this is so embarrassing."

"Well, there you go. You should go talk to him, maybe do a little sparring or an obstacle corse or a race or something." Raven suggested. "But finish your drink first. And take a hot bath, that'll help the soreness."

Elsword blushed, but finished his drink anyway. "Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

After three failed attempts to talk and one of just flat out running away, Elsword finally got close enough to Chung to ask for a spar. The blonde was hesitant, but agreed, earning a small smile, or was that a smirk?

The match was quick, both teens fighting half-heartedly. As they were getting ready to return back for breakfast, Elsword stumbled, cursing at the returning pain in his lower back. Chung caught his waist, pulling an arm over his shoulder. "You alright?"

"You know damn well if I'm alright." Elsword snapped. "What the hell were you doing last night? Not even asking for my consent, just going right at it like that. You know that could be qualified as rape, right?"

Chung was silent and stared and the ground. He'd still never admit it, even pinned like this. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"You're in love with me, aren't you? And that was your confession, wasn't it." Elsword asked quietly. Chung blushed, exclaiming, "H-how'd you know that?! Are you psychic?!"

"... Let's just say a triplet of little birds told me." Elsword replied with a chuckle. As they neared the porch, Elsword paused Chung and stared into his eyes. "Honestly, I'm pretty ticked at you, but I... I don't have the heart to hate you, and I think I might want to do that again... But I need time to sort out my emotions first."

After recovering from the surprise, the blonde was positively beaming. He pulled Elsword into a tight hug, kissing his neck lightly. "Thank you..."

Because even if Elsword got used to it and said, "I love you," right there, and even if he didn't mean it, he'd never admit it in words.

* * *

Did you find the reference :3? That ending was shit, but I think I'll do a part two where they're in their third jobs or something. I think Elsword might have a slight crush on Aisha though, in this one :/ Maybe it'll come up later? Idk, I gotta go, I'm leaving for Texas today and coming back the day before school starts... Also, I hope you know that 'KneesocksEaterXD' has changed her name to '96thperson,' and Socks is still the same person, just under another name. Also, check my profile periodically cuz I'm using that as an update-page-thinggie to show my progress on stories and junk. Okay, that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this story, you should post a review to say you found the reference and tell me if you want a part two. Later guys, love ya~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chung - Deadly Chaser (sixteen)

Elsword - Infinity Sword (sixteen)

Rena - Vetrean Commander (twenty-six)

Raven - Wind Sneaker (unknown age)

Aisha - Dimension Witch (seventeen)

Eve - Code Nemesis (unknown age)

* * *

Chung pulled Elsword's hips closer, closing the distance and capturing his lips. The red-head made an appreciative humming sound, pulling back to kiss the blonde's neck. "You're getting better at this."

"I have someone to thank for that." Elsword replied, smirking against Chung's skin as he rolled his hips. It had been a few months since the incident, and Chung was almost sixteen, and he still wouldn't say, "I love you."

"Want to take this any farther, Shorty?" he asked, grinning slightly at Elsword's pout. "I'm not that short, Dumb Blonde."

"Yeah, wanna prove it?" Chung smirked, pulling the older teen closer and resting a hand on his stomach. Elsword caught his hand and laced their fingers, staring into Chung's eyes. "Only if you say you love me."

"What? What does that have to do with being short?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. Elsword pouted again, pulling away from Chung's hold (or as far away as he could when he was sitting on the other teen's lap). "You know what I mean. Why don't you ever tell me? I mean, I say it to you all the time, even if it is a little half-hearted..."

"You really do that? Elsword, I'm hurt." Chung said, glancing to the side. "Chung. Tell me. Why don't you say it?"

"Because I... You know I do, I say it with actions because they speak louder than words." He replied calmly, but inside, his heart was hammering against his chest. He couldn't tell Elsword, he couldn't admit it, he'd... He'd get him killed. It might have been a curse, or maybe fate, but everyone he said, "I love you." to had died, or come close to it. He just couldn't risk it, not with Elsword, not with anyone else. "Dude, please, that's so corny. Why do you really like me, it's not just for sex, is it?"

"What? No! Of course not! If you really want to know, I think you have a fiery personalty, that captures the hearts of anyone who encounters it. And it shows in your eyes, I like the fire I see in them." Chung started. Elsword was already beat red before he even continued. "I also like your determination, in fact, I admire it. You never give up, and you're always an optimist. Plus, you can be kind when you need to, and your blushing face is really cute." And then, he leaned in next to Elsword's ear and whispered, "And you're downright sexy when you're riled up and angry. It takes everything to not pin you down and screw you when you're sparring."

He accompanied the statement by a light squeeze to Elsword's thigh, running his other hand down to the small of the other teens back. The red-head glanced to the side in a completely tsundere manner, his face as red as his hair. "Then why don't you ever say anything to me? Please, just once, tell me you love me so I know I'm not the only one in this relationship."

Chung was silent, pushing Elsword away to slide him off his lap as he stood. "I just can't tell you."

"What? Why?" The red-head asked, grabbing Chung's arm. His brow crinkled slightly as he replied, "I just can't tell you. I could..."

"You could what? You might as well call this over if you don't give me a legit reason." Elsword stated, his brow crinkling as well. "Tell me. You can't tell me? Or you won't tell me?"

"... Can't, won't, both! I don't want..." The blonde looked to the side, holding his arm slightly. "I don't want to tell you."

Elsword's brow creased, and he hissed angrily, standing to match Chung's height. "What kind of lame ass excuse is that?! It's not like you can't say it, there has to be a reason! If you don't tell me within the next ten seconds, this is... This is over!"

Chung paused, staring with wide eyes at Elsword's chest. "No, wait, I-..."

"Chung. No exceptions. Forget it." Elsword muttered, and turned on his heel to leave. Chung gasped quietly, jumping forward to grab Elsword's wrist. "W-wait-"

"What!" Elsword snarled, turning around to glare at Chung. The blonde was startled into silence for a moment, before sighing and saying, "I'll tell you the reason I can't tell you. I want to, Elsword, I really do, but I... I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I tell you, I'll lose you, and I... I don't want to say it for that reason."

"What's possibly so scary you can't say anything? Seriously, I-" Elsword started, when Chung cut him off with, "You could die."

"What? How?"

"Well... I'll tell you the some of the instances where this has happened. It might be a curse, or it could be fate, but if I deeply love someone and I tell them I do, they get mortally wounded, or worse. See, when I was a little kid, I told my mom, 'I love you,' every single day. It was the first thing I had learned to say, and I was so happy that I told her as often as I could. When I was six, she became bedridden with a terminal blood disease, and died the next year during the spring. My father tried to commit suicide two years later after I had told him, 'I love you.'" He explained, sitting back down and adjusting Elsword in his lap. The red-head frowned, but didn't complain. "Well it could have just been a coincidence. If I were your father, I might have tried to kill myself from all the pressure of leading a village, a war, and taking care of a motherless child. It's hard."

Chung wrinkled his nose, asking, "How would you know? The other time this happened, me and Aisha were walking home from a sparring match, I told her that I loved her like a sister. If it wasn't for Raven and Rena being across the street at the time, she would have been hit by one of the carriages."

"You almost got Aisha killed?! How?!" Elsword exclaimed, jumping up from Chung's lap. He sighed quietly, a guilty look on his face. "I don't know. I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't want her to almost get hit..."

"... Chung, why didn't you tell any of us? We might have been able to help you." Elsword asked, his eyes calming as he sat back down next to his Deadly Chaser. Chung rested an arm on his shoulder as he leaned on him, sighing. "I was afraid. I'm not brave like you are, I can't just say what I want to."

"Hn, you seem to whenever I'm on top." Elsword mumbled, and he could feel Chung's cheeks flush. "H-hey, it just comes out, I can't control what I say when it feels that good-"

"You doofus. Stop kidding yourself, you know you can say what you want to, you just don't have the courage." The red-head snickered, kissing his neck. "Cowardly lion."

Chung was silent for a long while, and they just sat there quietly, in the orange glare of the setting sun. Chung thought about what had happened over the years, and what could happened if he told Elsword. He wanted to, he really did, but he didn't want to chance loosing him. He loved him too much for that.

"Hey, Elsword." He finally said, watching the teen as his eyes snapped open quickly and he stared up at him. "Yeah-"

Chung's kiss was soft and sweet, and he only nommed Elsword's lip as he pulled away. He cupped his cheek lightly and stared into his eyes, whispering, "I love you."

Elsword stared at him for a long while. He blinked once, then twice, then jumped up and pointed at the blonde, his face flushing red. "Y-y-you just said-!"

"I know." Chung replied quietly, looking sheepishly up at Elsword. "I... I don't want to lose you, and I love you enough to tell you, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Elsword smiled widely, his eyes sparkling in the light. "Say it again, say it again!"

"... You're getting way to excited over this..." Chung murmured, glancing around the room, but Elsword was too overjoyed to care. He did a little victory dance, before turning to Chung with this _look._ "What?"

He rested a hand behind him, brushing his hair out of his face, and then cupped his cheek as he leaned down and kissed him quietly. Chung was only surprised for a second, leaning into the kiss and draping his arms across the red-head's shoulders. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Chung's, whispering, "I love you. I love you so much...!"

* * *

The girls and Raven watched from outside the door, Aisha holding her mouth closed to keep from squealing. Rena watched, a tad bit of a frown on her face, but she was happy nonetheless. "Rena, are you alright? You don't seem to approve of this relationship."

"I was just thinking... What's Aisha going to do? And what about you? I mean, come on, they're together, I've got Raven... Unless you two started acting all lovey-dovey, there's no one for you.

Aisha turned with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip. She smirked, saying, "Oh, silly little Rena. I have someone already."

Rena gapped at her. "You do? How long?!"

"Feita. I met this guy, named Allegro, and he was just so sweet to me. So we talked, and got to know each other, and then... Well, bam, just like that." She blushed slightly, twirling her hair on a finger. "I sent him a letter last night, I hope he replies..."

Even Eve was surprised. Aisha had a- Since when? Why hadn't she told anyone?

"That's- That's so cute! Aisha, you sweet little girl, I love you~!"

Rena tackled the Witch, pushing her over. Raven was a little late to catch them, and they crashed to the floor, Rena hugging Aisha. The purple haired girl blinked, before glancing back at Chung and Elsword, and blushed.

Elsword pulled away from his lip-lock with Chung, pulling his hand away from his chest. Chung stared sidelong at the two blushing girls on the floor, and slowly moved his hand away from the inside of Elsword's thigh. The red-head was holding both his shirt, and Chung's behind the Deadly Chaser's head, so it was pretty obvious what they were going to do, with the way Elsword straddled Chung's hips.

There was a long silence.

"... This seems very awkward." Eve finally stated, then proceeded to turn sideways and walk down the hallway. Raven stared between her and Aisha and Rena, before picking the two up and escorting them down the hallway with hands on their lower backs. Elsword stared after them, before Chung kissed his neck, mumbling, "Who's getting the door?"

"... Who needs the door _closed_?" He asked, rolling his hips with a smirk.

* * *

Okay, next time, It's either going to be a het pairing or yuri :/ I should probably go write some Aisha Elsword stuff next, but idk. :/:/:/:/:/:/ And I don't even know where I was going with this, but I might do something with Chung's "curse" later. Also, if you read DW's Transform the MAX comic, it's like, AllegroxAisha is totally canon XD So is RenaxLento, according to WS's job advance XD


End file.
